ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Life of Space Pirates
'''The Life of Space Pirates '''is an all-new original Animated Adventure, Comedy, and Science Fiction series for Nickelodeon that will premiere on September 22, 2018 after an episode of The Loud House at 5am. Plot summary TBA Characters * Toby (voiced by Billy West) - A 17-year-old boy with White hair who is a little intelligent and the son of a very skilled scientist who is his father. He is a bit of an odd-ball but he is very skilled with a beam sword. * Amelia (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - A 17-year-old girl with Pink hair who is very intelligent and a little shy at times. She is very skilled with a ray gun. She is also Toby's crush. * Captain Bolt (voiced by Jim Cummings) - An old space pirate captain with mechanical weapons and gear. He is a rise and fearless leader of his space pirate crew. * Chelsea (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A 19-year-old mechanic who fixes some gear and weapons, along with sending plans. She is a friend to both Toby and Amelia. * OX5 (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Chelsea's robot she created for assistance. She is a sarcastic, funny, and rise type of robot. * Sarah (by Liliana Mumy) - A 19-year-old girl who works with Chelsea. She is intelligent, beautiful, and a really good fighter. * Barga (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A well-known wrestler from Galactic Wrestling Co. who is tough and strong. * Tank (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A 19-year-old boy who is Captain Bolt's greatest pirate in the galaxy who uses twin swords. He is also Sarah's crush. * Pinky (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A 6-year-old girl who is a pretty good fighter. She is cute, but also a bit violent sometimes. She knows how to fight well ever since she watched some videos on how to fight. * Daisy (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 6-year-old girl who is Pinky's sister. She is a gunner as she uses something that looks like a purple toy gun but has lasers in them. * Vanessa (voiced by Catherine Taber) - The main antagonist of the series who is 21-years-old and a traitor to Captain Bolt as she wanted to claim the ship. Now she tries to put up ways to destroy him and take what would of been hers. She is also Chelsea's older sister. * XS-05 (voiced by Dana Snyder) - A not-so-intelligent robot who is Vanessa's robot who tries to stop Toby and Amelia but fails to do so. * XS-06 (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Vanessa's other robot who works with XS-05. He is very skilled, violent, and has the Ready-To-Kill type of attitude. * The Shadow King (voiced by Seth Green) - A evil space monster and one of the recurring antagonists. He wants to control the Galaxy. More characters coming soon..... Episodes List of The Life of Space Pirates episodes Category:Nicktoons Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 TV Shows Category:MrRusselGro's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Nickelodeon